


The Bold Hand of Conceit

by empires



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Body Swap, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, a lot of touching, have we classified what it means to sexily touch the body of that you inhabit that's not your own?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/pseuds/empires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Samurai Champloo, Jin/Mugen - body swap - When I think about you I touch myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bold Hand of Conceit

**Author's Note:**

> written for request from the springkink lj a long time ago. sadly, I haven't really improved in the picking fic titles.

Mugen wakes up to a loud, panicked shouting that he instinctively recognizes as non-life threatening. It's not Fuu and that prissy bitch of a samurai wouldn't dare sound agitated so he can take his time preparing for the morning’s danger. He sits up slowly, shakes his hair over one shoulder and climbs out the bed one leg at a time.

He thinks there may be something to cutting off at two bottles of sake each night because this morning he feels refreshed. He's clear headed without the twinging pain of a drunken swagger, moves light on his feet, almost graceful. He reaches down to scratch his ass, check his balls, and comes up with a suspicious lack of morning erection, too soft skin, no scars.

“What the fuck!”

Pounding sounds of footsteps across the wooden floor and Mugen's door flies open. He shouts again because Mugen knows there was a door there a second ago not a mirror. He looks in horrified fascination as his reflection holds out a shaking finger at him and whispers with murderous rage, “What did you to me!”

* * *

  
After a quick fight, all foot and teeth and fist, and Mugen didn't realize how quickly Jin could move when his face was in danger, they sit down and hammer out the previous night. He had returned to the hostel sober, no women, no witches. He’s been surprised by his own good behavior recently, failing to hit up a temple or riled up a blind monk in weeks. Jin says he had stayed in his room all night to meditate which was so boring it must be true. It was random, cruel fate that caused both warriors to have their minds placed in each other’s bodies.

It pleased Mugen to no end that the blame couldn't be pinned on him, not this time.

They decided not to tell Fuu as she'd never let them hear the end of it.

“There's a monastery at the edge of town,” Jin says. “I'm going to go check with them and see if it's a curse. You stay here.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay,” Mugen says with a shrug.

Jin eyes him for a long moment then leaves.

Mugen leaps onto the futon the moment Jin's footsteps are no longer audible. Fucking finally! He’s been half hard since tasting the first drops of blood from Jin’s lip. He shrugs out of Jin's light yukata. He has seen Jin in the nude three times before, the first in that dream with the tub of water, the second at the public bathing house, the third during that glorious night with Okinasa-san of the Jade Moon and her two new trainees. The idea of Jin's long cock sliding in and out of the girl and that composed face breaking down can thrust Mugen into full, throbbing hardness every time he thinks of it, like now. 

He traces down Jin's body with his fingertips, wanting to explore, but keeps going once he gets to his belly and feels Jin's cock plump against his thigh. He wraps his and around it and strokes. Mugen can't lie, this is hot as fuck, being in Jin's body and pushing into Jin's hand, giving into the stray thoughts that spring up from time to time.

Mugen comes, long and hard, all over his fist. He licks his fingers with a grin.

* * *

  
“We're going to the Satoshi springs,” Jin declares the next day.

Fuu looks at him, cheeks puffing out in anger. “You can't just tell us where we're going! Right Jin.” She turns her big eyes Mugen's way.

He gives them both a blank look. Jin waves a hand at him, telling him to back him up and yeah, Mugen remembers the situation. He tries for his best Jin, sour lips puckered, and pushes his glasses up with a long finger.

“We should listen to Mugen,” he whines. “He is a genius you know. Totally dependable and knowledgeable about this kind of stuff.”

There's a long silence, a gust of wind that blows directly from Jin and the frigid look on his face.

Fuu's face is drawn tight in confusion. “But the sunflower samurai.”

“You don't know where he is,” Mugen continues. “He could be in Satoshi. I say we go. At the very least we could, you know.” He struggles for something Jin likes. “We could meditate in the hot springs for his location. You know. Zen and shit.”

He turns around, pleased with his performance and starts down the path.

“Um. Jin?” Fuu calls out and now she sounds a little worried.

Mugen continues on a few more steps before he remembers he's supposed to answer. “What?”

“It's this way.”

“Right.” Mugen passes them a few seconds later again, head high.

* * *

  
It's hard to find time alone with Jin's body while they travel. Mugen takes it when he can, mostly in the early morning hours when Jin is still groggy and Fuu fiddles around for breakfast.

"Gotta shit," Mugen calls, edging away from camp.

Fuu turns her nose up at him, still angry and silent after the two-sided decision to head to the springs.

Mugen walks deep into the woods. After deciding on a tree, he waits for a few seconds, then whips out Jin's cock. It's hard already, eager for his touch. He finds out how amazing Jin's control is, bringing himself to the brink and then stops, cock spilling clear drops against this fingers, before he starts over again.

* * *

  
“I gotta ask you about that thing you do,” he says to Jin a few nights later after Fuu curls asleep beside the fire and they sit together oiling their swords some distance away. “What is up with that?”

Jin levels him with a look that seems entirely out of place on Mugen's handsome face. Far too tense and full of himself. “You are going to have to be more specific.”

“When you come. No, when you jack off your asshole twitches the entire fucking time, man,” Mugen laughs a little. “It's like it wants to grab hold of something. What is up with tha—whoa!”

Mugen looks down at the sword pressed to his neck.

“If you touch my body I will kill you.” Jin's eyes blaze in the firelight and that's more like it.

“I'm in your body right now,” Mugen points out.

Jin blinks then turns the blade around to his own throat in one fluid movement. “I will kill you and my spirit will jump back into its home and choke the life out of you if. If you…. What have you been doing with my body?” he hisses.

Mugen opens his mouth.

"Don't answer." Jin shakes the sword back at him. "Just keep your filthy hands off.”

“Alright, alright,” Mugen says, throwing his hands up in surrender. “I won't touch your slutty body ever again.”

“I will kill you,” Jin promises.

“I know, I know. Let's just find the mystical spring that cures the wrongs of the human body so I can get back in my own. Can't stand this one,” he grins. “Dick is way too small.”

* * *

  
Total lie of course.

The first thing Mugen does when they arrive at the spring is suggest that he and Jin split up and search for something, clues, a legend. He babbles a little at the mouth, but whatever he says must make sense to Jin because he nods and they go their separate ways. Jin wanders back down the trail to the village. Mugen high tails it up the winding stairs to their room to grab a fresh yukata. The next thing he does is run to the most secluded corner of the springs and slide into the water.

The third thing he does in work a finger into Jin's ass. He hisses at the burn and how quickly Jin's body responds to it. He's fully hard and ready to blow after a few minutes of the gentle pressure of two long fingers twisting into Jin's body. He likes how Jin's ass just tightens and relaxes, taking it. 

He feels dizzy, the heat of the springs, Jin's body. His nose starts to bleed.

Mugen climbs out of the springs on shaky limbs and staggers back to the room, intent on exploring this to a fulfilling conclusion. He spends the next hour straight up abusing Jin's cock, bringing himself to the edge, sliding long fingers into this hot, slutty body, stomach clenching until he’s shaking. Jin's hair is stringing and wet around Mugen's neck, glasses pushing into Mugen's cheek, and this has to be better than fucking Jin himself.

He opens his mouth and whispers, “Mugen, Mugen, please,” and clenches his fist at the tip to keep from coming right there. He is too pleasured out to care when he hears his own voice laced with furious, rage induced tears shout at him.

“What the fuck are you doing!” Mugen can hear the sound of his sword swinging free. “I will kill you.”

Glancing over a pale shoulder, he sees Jin trembling with rage but his sword is steady. He decides, in a moment of lustful clarity, that if he’s going to go, he’s going to go with a bang. He slides his knees open further and teases the lone finger into his ass, hips just begging for more.

“You are suck a fucking whore,” he slurs out. “Should. Sell. Sell this shit.”

Jin flies at him, sword forgotten. They roll about the futon, punching and lashing out and fuck if it didn't make Mugen harder, Jin's lean form humping uselessly against the heat of Mugen's own body. He can feel it, Jin's own erection scorching through the thin shell of his pants. He reaches for it, fumbling to pull it out of his pants.

Jin manages to wrap his hands around Mugen's neck and starts to squeeze. He knows his body well enough to know that Jin isn't using a third of his strength. It's for leverage, control. Jin slips to his knees, cock dragging up the back of Mugen's thighs.

“Yes,” Mugen moans when he feels his own cock pressing against him. He wraps a hand around it and pulls until the wet cockhead presses against his hole. Jin's ass twitches hard. “Fuck me, Jin. Fuck me.”

Jin gives in with a sharp curse. Mugen has worked Jin's body well and he understands enough to relax bit by bit until Jin is all the way inside and starts to push, push, then fuck him with a punishing pace, Mugen's own hairy balls slapping out the rhythm.

Mugen knows his body well enough to see that Jin is going to go the distance. He fucks Mugen hard, hands sliding down from his neck to grip at his thighs. He fucks Mugen for days, long strokes that fill Mugen from the inside. Gods above, it feels so fucking good. He closes his eyes after a moment and wraps his hands back around Jin's cock and uses his thumb and forefinger around the head. The little motions that shoot off sparks all down his spine. He comes seconds after Jin, all over his chest and blinks back tears, feeling sticky and fulfilled.

* * *

Jin doesn't talk to him the next day. Can't really, Mugen has stuffed his mouth and tied him up sometime during the night. Mugen's body is always sedated after sex so it had been easy.

Mugen can't get enough of this shit. He sits back on his own thick cock and moans, “Mugen. Oh, you're so big,” and laughs when Jin struggles beneath him.

They can concentrate on finding a cure for the curse tomorrow.


End file.
